


Sweetest Devotion

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Fluff, adele inspired, toastbaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta welcome their daughter into the world. Inspired by Sweetest Devotion by Adele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluff!
> 
> Happy reading!

The process was surprisingly short. Everyone told Katniss it would take a long time, especially with her first. But now it was done and she held the wailing baby in her arms.

Tears flowed just as feely from her eyes as she looked down at her baby. The baby she fought so hard _not_ to have. "Sh, sweet girl. Mommy has you." She smoothed her fingers over the baby's cheek.

Her cries suddenly stopped and she looked up at Katniss with big, blue eyes. As blue as Peeta's.

"I hope they stay that color." Katniss said softly. "You look like your daddy. He hasn't made it here from the bakery yet. He's going to be so disappointed he missed all the fun."

Peeta suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Katniss, I'm here!" He announced, breathless.

Katniss looked up and smiled. "You weren't fast enough. She was ready." She wiped at a fresh tear. "And so was I."

Hazelle patted Katniss's knee. "I'll be back later to check on you both."

"Thank you." Peeta said as he perched on the edge of the bed and gathered the baby into his arms. "Hey, look at you. As pretty as your mother." He kissed her forehead and leaned over to press a kiss to Katniss's lips. "You love me? Real?"

Katniss nodded. "Real. And you love me?"

"Real." He kissed her again. The baby started fussing and Peeta looked down. "Hey, none of that." He smiled. "What do you need? You hungry? New diaper? Sleep? What?"

Katniss held out her arms. "Probably just needs Mommy back."

Peeta watched Katniss a moment with wonder in his eyes before he handed the baby back. "This looks good on you."

She held the baby close to her chest and she quieted. "I feel like… It was like the world became so…" She shook her head. "Like an explosion as soon as she was in my arms."

He cupped his wife's cheek. "I wish I could have made it sooner."

"Me too. But she came so quickly. I barely made it to Haymitch's door. He scooped me up and brought me back here."

Peeta smiled, his eyes locked on the baby still watching Katniss. "What are we going to name her?"

"You were the one with all the ideas." She said with a grin, pulling her eyes off the bundle in her arms. "All those plant names."

He shook his head. "Maybe we should look somewhere else."

"Where?" She turned her grin down to the gurgling baby.

"Miracle?"

"Miracle Mellark?" Katniss chuckled. "I don't know if I like it."

Peeta grinned. "Heaven? Angel?"

Katniss scrunched up her nose and shook her head at each suggestion.

Peeta smoothed a hand over the baby's head. "Lyric."

Katniss smiled. "Lyric." She nodded. "Yeah." She looked down at the baby. "Welcome to the world, Lyric."

Peeta kissed his girls, leaning his forehead against Katniss's. "It's a much better world now."


End file.
